The instant invention relates generally to otter boards and more specifically it relates to beach trolling device and tethered floating fish catching devices.
Numerous otter boards have been provided in prior art that are adapted to float upon water and be pulled by moving boats, so as to catch fish. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,068 to Roberts; 3,748,775 to Wagner; 4,028,840 to Wille; 4,524,538 to Halvorsen; 5,165,196 to Spicklemire and 5,222,317 to Georgescu all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.